This Crazy Difficult Love
by MissBubbly
Summary: Usually when someone thinks about a love triangle, they think about two enemies fighting over someone. Well, that true in most cases, but in this case, it's about two female best friends fighting over their male best friend. This is my story. True story based on my eight grade year. Hope you'll like it! Please R


I hope you'll enjoy my little story.

* * *

Usually when someone thinks about a love triangle, they think about two enemies fighting over someone. Well, that true in most cases, but in this case, it's about two female best friends fighting over their male best friend. This is my story.

* * *

It all started when I enter middle school. I was a bubbly, shop-loving, animal-lover, candies-lover girl who wanted to get to class early to make a good impression, but the thing was that I got lost in halls.

"I'm such a blonde, no wonder they put me in different classes then Momoko and Kaoru, but then again I'm in Chorus AP, Dance AP and Art AP….." **(No offence to blondes who are reading this… hehe… ^^'')**

Momoko was in all AP/Principle-Honor classes while Kaoru was in High Honors, while I'm in honor classes.

* * *

As the halls ways were getting crowded, I see him around the corner with a goofy grin. When his navy blue eyes met mines, his goofy smile faded and he was shock, confusion, and fear. I only stared back at him with my confused baby blue eyes.

He hesitatively stood next to me, mumbling: "Great, _she_ back again."

"Miyako Gotokuji?"

"Here!" I said while most of the boy population stared at me with hearts in their eyes while the female population gave me glares that sent chills down my spine. But after he heard my name, he let out a silent sigh, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"_Why did he sigh? Did he think that I was someone bad? Mean?..."_

Later that day, I found out that his name was Takaaki Ayagai-Morimoto. As days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months, became friends.

* * *

One year later, I started noticing that when I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach or my face becomes red. At first I thought I was sick but with the help of my two best friends, Momoko and Kaoru, I figured out that I liked him more than a friend.

"OOOO….. someone has a crush!" Kaoru would tease me.

"Stop it Kaoru!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"STOP!" I yelled as they stop and I walk away to the music room.

* * *

During the eighth grade, Takaaki and I would sit next to Miyoko, my look-a-like, during lunch. As weeks pass by, Miyoko and Takaaki became close, really close, but I didn't mind, since they were friends and that's what friends do, right? But little did I know that they were falling for each other. About a week later, I kept hearing rumors about Takaaki liking me or liking Miyoko and a bet that Takaaki and Miyoko will get together first or Takaaki and I will be first. That same week, I found out that Takaaki and Miyoko liked each other and Miyoko found out that I liked him. Miyoko and I soon became awkward around each other because of my little secret. Then one day, Takaaki had the courage to ask Miyoko out, right in front of me.

"_Hey Miyo-chan. Hi Miya-chan." Takaaki came up to us with a red blush on his handsome face._

"_Hi!" We said at the same time._

"_Miyoko,willyougooutwithme!" He said really fast while giving a red rose, a blue teddy bear and a box of dark chocolate, Miyoko's favorite, to her ._

"…_. I got to go….…" I said while running away to the music room as tears were threatening to spill on my face. _

"… _YES! TAKA-CHAN! YES!" I heard Miyo-chan's faint replay as I ran and sobbed._

Beacause of that event, I became sad and distinct whenever I see them together. I would go with Momoko and Kaoru.

"Come on Miya, he's not worth it." Momoko would say to me.

"I know, but its hard Momo," I paused for a moment, "I mean Taka-chan's different then most guys at our school. He doesn't act like a jerk. He's sweet, shy, creative, smart, and… well… cute."

"Want me to beat the s*** out of him Miya?" Kaoru would ask me.

* * *

A month later, Takaaki and Miyoko broke up and I had mixed feelings but I was mainly sad because Takaaki was depressed.

"Now it's your chance! Ask him out!" Suki would say whenever we pass by him.

"No!" "Why?"

"Because… he was... well… dumped by Miyoko and also because Miyoko is my friend. I can't do that to her!"

"Miya, Miyoko isn't your friend-"

"Yes she is! I know that she feels sorry for me because she knows that I like him, but she liked him too! I can't be selfish, Suki! I can't even though its hurts me! I can't! " I cried while dropping into my knee and cover my face.

"Miyako…"

* * *

In class, whenever I saw Takaaki put his head down on the table, I would always be there at his side to cheer him up. "You know Takaaki, sometimes it's better to be friends than to be in a relationship. I mean I know that feeling, I understand your feelings, but being sad won't do anything! You can't force someone to like you, but you never know. You might find someone out there who like you back. Ok. So please be happy! Please, for me!" Those were the words I would say to him as an encouragement to be happy again. And because of these words, we became very close.

A few weeks later, I hear another rumor saying that Takaaki likes me and I instantly became happy, but Takaaki denied it. I was upset with myself, thinking: _"Why did I raise my hopes! I'm so pathetic! I should have known that he still likes Miyo-chan…"_

* * *

Then about 2 months, there was a talent show. I enter the talent show to sing a song that I wrote about this crazy love.

"Please give it up to Miyako Gotokuji singing her song called Difficult Love."

(A/N: I recommend you to look up this song to understand mines'/Miyako's feelings. BTW it's in Japanese, I just translated to English.)

"_**I want to see you, I want to see you now**__**  
**__**But, I don't have the courage to express love**__**  
**__**There's no point in reaching my hand for**__**  
**__**I think I don't like the world like this**__**  
**__**I want to see you, I want to see you even if it's a fake**__**  
**__**But, that's not enough, I want to express my love**__**  
**__**But, as I wish upon the stars, nothing seems to be solved**_

_**The one-way red thread of fate**__**  
**__**Today I'll tie it to you again**__**  
**__**Though I told myself it was not surprising even if my wish would not come true**__**  
**__**I knew I just couldn't, I couldn't lie to myself**__**  
**__**And my heart is filled with you**_

_**Without asking you**__**  
**__**I fell for you, I'm to blame for it**__**  
**__**So I won't ask you anything**__**  
**__**Just seeing your figure, watching your gestures**__**  
**__**And hearing your voice are enough for me**__**  
**__**Cause, you know, since I fell in love, those alone have made me feel uneasy**__**  
**__**Having you all for myself is too much to ask, isn't it?**_

_**"Is it destiny?"**__**  
**__**I'm confusing myself, thinking that way**__**  
**__**As I've never experienced something like this**__**  
**__**It might change rapidly, maybe I don't hate the world**__**  
**__**Since that day, I haven't cared about others, but you**__**  
**__**The more I love you, the more I can't give up on love**_

_**I dare to solve the difficult question, it can't be helped**__**  
**__**It would take time a little, but, there's no time limit on love, right?**_

_**I'm not crying at all**__**  
**__**I haven't even given up yet**__**  
**__**I knew I just couldn't**__**  
**__**I couldn't lie to myself**__**  
**__**And my heart is filled with you**_

_**Without asking you**__**  
**__**I fell for you**__**  
**__**I'm sorry**__**  
**__**But, I can't stop loving you**__**  
**__**When it comes to this, I want to tell you "I love you" to know**__**  
**__**Cause, you know, love should be free, right?**__**  
**__**I don't need to back away from it any longer**_

_**Though I'm still in one-sided love**__**  
**__**Someday I want to tell it to you**__**  
**__**Till we meet and see each other and I tell you I love you**__**  
**__**No one knows what will happen**__**  
**__**I want to close the distance little by little, so I can go in front of you**_

_**Without asking you I chose the goal as I like**__**  
**__**This is "the answer" I provided by myself**__**  
**__**Someday I want to hand in it to you**__**  
**__**Someday I want to tell the love I decided to you …."**_

"_**Bravo Miyako-san. You have talent!"**_

"_**Thank you."**_

* * *

Months later while we were on a field trip, we were playing 'Truth and Dare's. During the middle of the game, my friend Haruhi saw me alone and told my other friend Mori something about me and Takaaki. Mori turned to me, with a creepy smile, and said those words that haunt me in my dreams: "Takaaki, I dared you to kiss Miya-chan on the lips for 30-60 seconds." I instantly became red and kept denying the dare, but Takaaki kept quiet. He was also red and said two words: "I'm sorry" and kiss me. After one minute, Suki screamed out "Awe's" while I just blushed. The next day, Miyoko found out and she was calm. She actually gave me permission to go out with Takaaki if I wanted to, but all I said was no. When Momoko and Kaoru found out they said, "Aww… my little sister just had her first kiss! And by her crush, too! How cute!"

Takaaki and I became awkward around each other and soon we drifted off. Whenever I'd see him, I would try to talk to him but my first kiss would reply itself in my mind and I would run into the restroom or into my group's hangout, with a red face.

Soon Miyoko and I started talking to Takaaki again, but that was like three months later after my first kiss. We then graduated together; me with high honor, Miyoko with C's and Takaaki with all B's. After the ceremony, my class decided to play a last game before we leave. It was called the 'Confessing Game'. In the game we all confessed something that you couldn't say throughout the year. During it, I heard something that made my heart skip a beat: "I liked you Miya!" was screamed into the air by a certain blue-eye boy.

And I whisper silently into the air: "I do, too, Takaaki! I do, too!" while walking away with a sad smile on my face.

* * *

Hey everyone! I decided to write a short story of my eight grade year. All the events you read here happen, yes I did sing in the talent show, but with a different song. I singed _What Hurts The Most_ by Rascal Flatts. I was about to put the song in the story but lately, I been obsessing with Vocaloid and decided to use GUMI song in here because I felt a connection with her song. Hope you like it! Please Review! I'll make me happy ~ MissBubbly


End file.
